


The First Prize

by BFCentral



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Date Scenario, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Ryo is hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFCentral/pseuds/BFCentral
Summary: Ah, summer. Shining sun, sparkly ocean and colorful drinks. Winning a summer date with Riku could mean only two things - wonderful time together spent on the beach or being thrown down the cliff by his band members. Ryo decides to go with the first option and chaos ensues.





	The First Prize

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most cursed fic we wrote together and we are not responsible for any second-hand embarrasment induced by it.

As usual, Zool members stepped into their boss’ office with grim faces. Although Ryo was their manager, dealing with him was painful and exhausting, his moody behavior childish and unpredictable. However, as they opened the door they saw him humming while feeding the fishes in the aquarium.

'Wait… Since when does Ryo-san feed them?' Haruka’s confused words summarized everyone’s feelings.

Something good must’ve happened for him to be in such a nice mood. As he finally noticed them in the entrance, Ryo waved at them and showed the couches they usually sat on when they talked. 

'Sit down, my little bears, I will be there in a second!' Having said that, he closed the food package and carefully put it in the usual place. With no other choice, Zool members sat down and watched as Ryo happily prepared five cups and poured tea into them. Their shock further accelerated as he put some cookies on a plate and everything together ended up in front of them.

'Now that we have tea and sweets, we can talk~'

'...Who are you and where is Ryo-san?'

He had never given them tea before, he was the only one who got a drink, usually a coffee, during their meetings. Even Haruka glared at the cookies with hostility, as if they were to grow legs and attack him. Knowing Ryo though it was possible.

'Oh, you noticed I’m a clone? Tsukumo Ryo had ascended into heavens after all! All his good deeds towards the society brought him magnificent karma, which resulted in an angel coming to pick him up! Now he is sitting on a heavenly throne, watching you morons struggle in vain~'

Touma gave the tea a careful sip. The rest watched with attention whether he drops dead or not, but after a minute or two had passed, they also picked their cups.

'This is Ryo-san we know. However, I marvel what had happened to put you in such a splendid mood' Minami looked dignified as he elegantly tipped the cup to his mouth. As soon as he asked Tsukumo seemed to emite sparkling glow. It was so bright they were puzzled whether they wanted to hear it or not. Ryo crossed his legs and smiled widely.

'You know~ Recently, there have been an ichiban kuji event, right? You participated in it, you should know~ And there were many prizes, right?'

'Yeah. It was summer themed, so I looked wonderful. We had to collaborate with other idols though.' Torao murmured as if talking to himself.

'Is this about Nanase Riku? Did you win an exclusive figurine or something?' Haruka’s bored voice didn’t bother Ryo in the slightest.

'Even better, my dear piggy! The promotional event for this lottery was held in my neighbourhood, so I dropped by! And there he was, the angel!'

'Hou, so you met him. Good for you I guess.' Torao waved his hand.

'No, no, listen to the end!' Ryo almost stood up with face as if he got offended.

They obediently went quiet, it was easier to play along with the man after all. Ryo cleared his throat and his smiling expression was back on.

'The promotional event had a special prize box! Mixed between the lottery tickets was the most brilliant, most special prize! A date with the member of Idolish7 of your choice~!'

Touma almost spat his drink. Even Minami’s grip on the cup faltered for a second. Everyone was shocked into silence. What did they even think?! Was this legal?! Why didn’t they hear anything about it?!

'Fufu, I’m sure you must be jealous! But as I said, my good deeds have brought me a divine blessing and an angel himself gave me my ticket! And guess what! Guess, what was on the ticket?!'

Minami cleared his throat gently, encouraging the others to answer their boss. Despite that, he got stuck with having to respond.

'I suppose… The first prize?'

Ryo’s sparkle meter went over the roof. Suddenly, they understood the tea and cookies. Touma felt extremely bad for Idolish7, they didn’t expect the incoming disaster…

'Yes!!! When I showed it to Riku, he made big eyes and congratulated me!! That weird kid that always follows him almost snapped his pen when I told him to sign me up for a date with my cutest, beloved Riku!'

Well, everyone would. Zool watched with tired expressions as their boss danced around the room.

'For once, I kind of feel bad for them' Haruka’s comment once again summarized their thoughts.

***

The date itself was a part of the promotional event as well. They had to follow the schedule, would take photos, answer some questions and there would be staff members around them all the time. Even so, Ryo was so excited that he barely noticed them at all, standing in the entrance hall of the designated resort. They were to spend an entire day in there, relaxing and having fun together. Riku had arrived earlier than him, unfortunately Ryo had to cut it close as his president duties forced him to stay at the company for longer than predicted. It gave him the honor of being picked up by Riku though so he didn’t complain at all. Even the night spent on the road was nothing if the first thing he could see in the morning was his angel’s face! Well, he had to wait as he arrived too early for Riku to be already up, but it still counted! 

'President Tsukumo, you are here early!'

Ah yes, the purest melody to his ears.

Riku looked adorable with slightly drowsy eyes. Ryo could see he was doing his best to be energetic despite the hour. Well, the earlier they started, the longer was the date! Wagging the imaginary tail, Ryo walked over to Riku.

'You look absolutely lovely!'

'Oh… Thank you!'

Although he looked bewildered, Riku smiled and accepted his praise. The staff members were rushing behind them, getting things ready earlier than planned. Ryo didn’t pay them much attention but Riku seemed troubled.

'We are making things difficult for everyone… How about we go to the grocery shop to give them more time?'

'Whatever you want, Riku!'

'Ahaha...'

Ryo glared at the young man that came to take his luggage. Having conveyed as much of “you are dead if anything gets lost” as he could, he turned back to Riku and softened his expression. His shorts and thin blouse looked adorable as well. The entire Riku was so charming! Absolutely lovestruck, he followed Riku to the grocery shop to buy some juice.

***

The first point of their date - a breakfast together! Or so Ryo thought, except what was presented to them didn’t look much like a breakfast. Where was rice? He was confused by the array of fruits and muesli on the table, was this supposed to be the light breakfast so popular among younger folks? Honestly, given that the resort was supposed to be in tropical setting, he expected something more… foreign to appear on his plate. Even so, he schooled his expression and sat down together with Riku, who happily picked his share of yoghurt and granola with dried fruits and nuts. Ryo got mesmerized watching Riku mix the two and eat a spoonful after spoonful. He wanted to kiss that beautiful cheek that got some yoghurt on it…

'Aren’t you hungry, President Tsukumo? It’s really good! Or should I peel some tangerines for you?'

Although he was tempted to say yes, Ryo really didn’t feel like eating any of this. He hoped that the dinner would look more appealing and less green. What was he, a rabbit?

'No need to~ I like to watch as you eat though, aaa~a~'

Mirroring Ryo as he opened his mouth, Riku allowed the man to feed him a spoonful of yoghurt. Tsukumo’s heart was beating like crazy, Riku was so perfect! He looked like an adorable hamster, chewing carefully on crispy granola. Once he was done, Ryo held another one in front of his face. Riku beamed at him and obediently ate it as well. This way they finished Riku’s breakfast together and Ryo’s heart was utterly satisfied.

It wasn’t wise to go to the swimming pool straight after eating, so they chose a walk around the resort’s garden from one of their free time options. The garden was full of beautiful flowers and the scent filling the air was really improving their moods. Tsukumo looked at them, his gaze stopping at the red flowers that reminded him of his angel.

'President Tsukumo, what are you- ooh! They are so pretty!'

Riku bent over them, looking closer at the petals. He sniffed them, wondering if there was any smell coming out of them, while Ryo still kept staring at him.

'Do you want those, Riku? A bouquet maybe?'

'Ahaha- Usually I don’t get many flower bouquets from my fans… and I couldn’t get them anyway, because of- ah.'

Riku quickly bit his tongue and looked away, he almost forgot that he shouldn’t say those things. While Ryo might be aware of Riku’s condition, someone could overhear them and it wouldn’t end up nicely.

'I see~ Let’s move then, Riku. We have a lounge prepared for us, right? We can rest there before going to the swimming pool.'

The man quickly changed the topic, seeing Riku’s uneasy face. It made him a bit sad that his idea to order a flower delivery for Riku suddenly flew out of the window, but hey, it was a nice thought? He still could get him a better present later, spending money on Riku felt almost as good as talking to him after all! Leaving the garden, the two of them didn’t notice a suspicious bunch hiding behind said flowers, some of them coughing up the petals that somehow found their way into their mouths.

'Oniisan will kill that guy, so you better know that. Bring me some treats to the prison.'

'I could say the same, Yamato-san! But don’t worry, I will put a sharp file into a cake and bring it to you as a present.'

'Uh, it’s too hot… Can we already beat up that dude and go back to our rooms…'

'Yotsuba-san, this is very urgent so please bear with it a bit longer.'

'Yea…'

Iori, Yamato and Mitsuki nodded to each other, soon leaving the bushes. They have been following Ryo and Riku since the very beginning, paying attention to everything that Tsukumo could do or say to Riku - so far, they didn’t observe any suspicious behaviour coming from the older man, but they had to stay focused and not let this man fool around just because he won the first prize!

'Ichi, I’m actually surprised that you didn’t strangle Tsukumo when he shoved the ticket into your face that day.'

'I’m not a violent person, Nikaidou-san.'

'But you would gladly beat his ass, wouldn’t you?'

'That is correct. I cannot risk this man spoiling Nanase-san or else!'

Even if Iori’s excuse was perfect, Mitsuki clearly saw through him but didn’t say anything. He knew Iori would gladly see himself at Riku’s side as a date instead of this man who was supposed to be their enemy. Of course, after Tsukumo presented his ticket to Iori’s face, he tried to quickly negotiate with the staff and Manager that THIS DATE CANNOT HAPPEN NO MATTER WHAT, but in the end all of his requests were denied, simply explained as /We cannot just cancel someone’s ticket, even if it’s a president of Tsukumo Productions!/

The hot weather was not the only thing keeping them up at night. They all sweated profusely thinking of one, certain person._ If Kujo ever learned about this, I’m afraid all of us would end up being put into barrels and thrown into the ocean!_

'Come on Tamaki, we need you! Who will beat Tsukumo up if not you?'

'But Mikki, I’m already dying, man! It’s too hot, I’m hungry and it seems like Rikkun’s having fun so-'

'He’s not having fun, I can clearly read that from his face!'

'Iori is still trying to deny it, right…'

_Their mission couldn’t be successful._

***

'You know, President Tsukumo…?'

Riku spoke suddenly when they finally made themselves comfortable in their resting lounge. They had a beautiful view on the beach and seam, and a lot of shade that protected them from the sun.

'What is it, Riku?'

'I know it may be sudden but you are quite pale. You don’t like the sunlight?'

Every time Riku sounded concerned about him Ryo could literally fly away on his imaginary wings - that’s all he desired!

'Ah, the sun’s alright but not too much. My skin got burned few times and-'

A sudden thought hit him like thunderbolt. What a genius he was!

'But there is a way to prevent it, you know. A sun filter, very strong one!'

Oh, did he hear something breaking? He turned his head and looked around, but he found nothing suspicious. Must be his imagination then, so he looked back at Riku and smiled. The boy didn’t seem to get what he was trying to suggest yet. He couldn’t stop a small sigh of admiration as he looked on the beauty in front of him.

'Your skin on the other hand is like, how to say it... Kissed by the sun, isn’t it!'

Riku blushed a bit but still kept smiling.

'Hee… That sounds nice! You know, my mother said once that people with freckles were kissed by the sun. I have some barely visible ones on my shoulders and back too...'

Ah, he loves him so much... And what was that sound again?

'See! The sun loves you! - so do I, Ryo thought - But even your skin needs protection. I don’t want to see you suffering because of sunburns.'

'Me neither, so I got this - Riku took a filter cream out of his bag - It seems one of the sponsors provided us with a filter because the sun is supposed to be very strong today… Let’s see...'

Riku quickly read the information from the tag and opened the bottle, putting some of the cream onto his hands and smearing it over his skin. He got so concentrated on it he didn’t pay attention to Ryo who was staring at his every movement. _ I’m afraid I won’t survive this date until the end if he keeps doing this. _ Once Riku was done with his arm, he smiled to Ryo again.

'Here, you can put it on first! I’m sure there will be enough for two people!'

What an angel. He would put Ryo first. Ah, how he adored this lovely creature…! Although his heart was overflowing with love, his mind brought him a mischievous idea.

'Riku~ Would you be so nice and help me put it on?'

The boy blinked a few times, probably not expecting this, but then nodded.

'Since you can’t reach your back properly, right? Don’t worry, I will do my best to help you! Ah, can I ask that you help me as well?'

Ryo won in life. All the karma from the very first ancestor of Tsukumo clan accumulated for him to experience this happiness. Not only would he get touched by Riku, he would be allowed to touch him too! This time he could hear some voices nearby, but deliberately ignored them.

'Of course, Riku! Let us begin then~'

He watched the boy as he poured the cream onto his palm and approached Ryo. Anticipation burned low in his stomach and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from making noises as the cool substance came in contact with his skin. It felt amazing, Riku’s hands were strong but delicate, caressing him in a careful way. He was way too excited so the sensation ended too early for his taste. Before he knew it, only a cool afterglow remained on his back. Ryo sighed and got up, switching places with Riku. As the boy passed the cream to him, Ryo was taking in the sight in front of him. Riku’s face was slightly flushed from the warm weather, some of the loose strands of hair sticking to his forehead. His eyes shone like crystals and Ryo wanted to drown in them over and over again. He probably stared for too long as the redhead shifted in his seat impatiently. He wanted to savor this moment, to imprint it into his memory so even in the next life, he would still remember how it felt like to touch Riku… But it also ended quickly, leaving his wild fantasies unfulfilled.

As soon as he was done, Riku stretched, unknowingly showing off his wonderfully built body. He had the right amount of muscle - enough to be visible, but not imposing. He was probably stronger than Ryo and it really shouldn’t be sending the blood down to his crotch. Riku picked up an umbrella with some logo (probably product placement) and looked at the man.

'Since we already put the cream on, we are good to go! Unless you want to stay longer?'

He truly was too beautiful. Ryo needed a short break, too much water and too much Riku, so the boy sat down on a chair and said he would wait. Taking this opportunity, he could at least try and make sure he remembered how Riku felt under his fingers.

Walking back from the toilet, Ryo had this strange premonition that something was about to happen, good or bad – he couldn’t say. When he had returned to their lounge, he expected his angel to be splayed all over the beach chair and looking wonderfully but…

Surely, he didn’t expect to end up pinned to said beach chair, Riku staring at him with a funny expression on his face, cheeks almost as red as his hair and his face being so close he could almost feel Riku’s breath on his lips. Then it hit him. The smell of Riku’s breath was an obvious sign of what happened and Tsukumo had no idea if it could be considered a blessing or a curse.

'Tsukumooo… let’s do somethin’ funny!'

Riku was dead drunk on their dream date.

'R-Riku, I’m afraid that’s not possible-'

'Eeh? Why not… you don’t like me?'

'No, by gods I love you!'

'Ahaha~! Tell me more, praise me more! Be nice to me because Iori isn’t!'

Riku ended up flopping onto Ryo, murmuring more about that Izumi kid, making the man honestly consider the possibility that he may be already dead, like he had told ZOOL the last time.

His hand quickly reached for the drink that was prepared for them, noticing that contents of Riku’s glass were completely gone. Already first sip of the drink could tell him what kind of beverage it was and- oh. He knew the name of this drink too. Sex on the beach, was it? The sweetness of a peach, cranberry and orange juice mixed together, vodka bringing a nice spicy feeling to his tongue… but that wasn’t important at the moment. There were two thoughts in his head right now: 

1\. Who brought them alcoholic beverages? Was that even included in the program? Whoever came up with this was a genius, Ryo would give them a rise.

2\. Was the name of the drink supposed to imply something, as much as Ryo wished?

'Dis’ drink… It was good but it made me feel funny.'

Riku’s hand reached towards Ryo’s hand with glass in it, the man quickly rising it above Riku’s level.

'I’m afraid that’s all you get to drink, Riku. You literally slurped a whole drink while I was out and now you are in such a state.'

'I was thirsty!! But now I am even more…'

Ryo looked around, noticing that the staff that was previously following their every step was suddenly missing, probably apologizing for their lives or rushing around and trying to make it look like they didn’t fuck up. It made him laugh and he quickly made a mental note that Riku gets drunk easily, a nice detail to remember.

'I wanna swim… or I dunno… Something cold would be nice… Mm… Your skin is cold…'

Riku moved a bit, his skin sticking even more to Ryo’s, his knee pressing to-

With pained heart and inhuman strength he had to push Riku away, holding him in place, the boy giving him a questioning but unfocused look.

'We can go and swim! No, actually not, I don’t want to risk you drowning just because you cannot see what’s in front of you-'

'You are in front of me, I see you... both of you.'

'Yes, definitely not swimming right now.'

Ryo helped Riku stand up, still internally crying about what he had done but he had to consider that they were in public. Secondly, he didn’t want to risk his dream date being cancelled and hell, having to listen to others complain or accuse him of harassment wasn’t something that he had planned for today.

However, his angel as wonderful and beautiful as he was, might make things more complicated because he couldn’t think straight (Ryo cannot do it either when Riku is around). He had to be extra careful and avoid any problems. But first, he needed to stop thinking with his dick.

'Let’s go, I will ask the barman to give you some water to cool down, alright?'

Riku nodded, Ryo throwing an arm around his shoulder and guiding him towards the beach bar. As they left, someone approached the glass that Ryo left behind him and smelled it.

_ 'OU _, they really gave them alcohol! This is such a nice and tasteful drink, however in those circumstances…'

'According to the staff, someone made a mistake in the order and this particular one arrived to Riku-kun and Tsukumo… I heard someone complaining that they received drinks without alcohol in it, so it seems that their orders got mixed.'

_ 'Jesus…! _ Riku is about to experience a romance of his life on the beach-'

'Nagi-kun, Riku-kun won’t experience any romance. Did you bring the shovel like I asked you to?'

'I did!'

Nagi pulled out a small, plastic shovel from his bag. Sougo’s expression turned blank.

'That’s… small.'

'That’s all I could find in the shop, Sougo… _ I’m sorry _.'

Sougo’s fingers clenched on the toy shovel.

'It’s alright. In a case of emergency, I could kill Tsukumo-san even with plastic knife from KFC.'

Nagi nodded knowingly and put the drink back on the table, his eyes looking around and scanning the area for any other clues or reasons to murder Tsukumo Ryo – unfortunately, without success. Soon both males left with intent to save Riku from suffering and ultimately put an end to Ryo’s life.

If only it was this easy…

***

After drinking at least 2 glasses of water, Riku became even more talkative, soon pulling Ryo onto the beach, walking on the hot sand. They probably ran away from the staff and obvious pursuit of Idolish7 trying to keep a track on them, but it wasn’t Ryo who was running away, right? He was just following Riku who seemingly knew where to walk. Finally, they stopped under a huge rock, the boy flopping onto ground and murmuring that he is dead tired. The man sat next to him, enjoying the view that wasn’t the rocky cliffs and sea, it was overrated. Riku was enough of a view for him.

'Tsukumoo, you know…'

'What is it, my angel?'

'Mmm not an angel… Tenn-nii’s an angel.'

'So that makes you a devil then? Even better, we are more compatible now.'

Ryo laughed as Riku made a sour expression.

'Yeah, I’m a devil! I will dominate the world and make everyone listen to me, especially Iori!'

How cute, a baby is planning a world domination. If there was a limit in how someone can be in love with the other, Ryo surely went over all of those limits.

'What will you do when everyone becomes your minions?'

'I will… uh…' It took Riku a while to respond, the boy crossing arms on his chest and nodding to himself 'I will make them sing with me. Yes. We will all sing!'

'Oo... like a chorus? Do you plan to overcome angel chorus with your army of demons?'

'N-No! I won’t fight with angels because that would mean I’d have to fight with Tenn-nii…'

Riku placed his head on Ryo’s arm, the man quickly looking around if someone was there but it seemed they had this spot only for themselves! Perfect, he didn’t need to hold back for now. His fingers carefully caressed Riku’s cheek and played with his hair, earning a pleased murmur from the boy.

'It tickles...'

'It is supposed to.'

'Mm… a- I know what I wanted to say!' Riku closed his eyes, still enjoying the touch 'Everyone were like, against this idea. You are evil, lowlife and stuff… that’s what they said.'

'They don’t even know me, Riku. How can they say that~'

Ah, it felt good to be a lowlife sometimes, Ryo thought to himself. Even if he got called a lowlife, at the moment he was sitting in a quiet place, a literal angel cuddled to up him - now, who was the winner here, Idolish7?

'But I am not doing anything bad, right? Look, we are having fun together despite few difficulties on the way but no one can tell us to stop, right? It’s our day after all~'

'Yes! But uh…'

It seemed that Riku was thinking about something very intensively, Ryo almost could see those gears in his mind malfunction.

'I forgot what I wanted to say again…'

'It’s alright, you will remember when you don’t need to~ It’s always like this.'

'Mmmm…'

They sat in comfortable silence. While earlier Ryo couldn’t truly enjoy touching Riku, this time there was no one around so he was shamelessly reaching for the places that usually were off limits for the fans. 

'Ah- I know! You… You aren’t that bad! My fans can’t be bad people after all…'

What a cute person. Ryo wanted to kiss that naive head so bad. On the other hand, only Ryo was his _ real _ fan, so it was kind of true. Before Ryo could react, Riku suddenly stood up and sprinted away. Frozen from the shock, he needed a moment to get up as well and go after the boy who was running wildly on the sand.

'Why are you so slow? Run, ru-'

And he fell. Of course, running while drunk could only end up in losing balance and getting a mouthful of sand. However, Riku looked so miserable that Ryo couldn’t help a laughter escaping from his mouth. The boy puffed his cheeks and sat up, spitting the sand. Ah, he loves Riku so much. After few failed attempts, Nanase managed to stand up and looked at himself.

'I got sand ‘vrywhere… Gross...'

Ryo was ready to come over and help him remove some of the sand, but instead he rushed to catch Riku’s hands before he pulled his boxers down. He surprised himself, after all he would give his life away to see Riku’s cute junior, but a sense of being watched made him act impulsively.

'Mmm? Why are you-'

'R-Riku! As much as I would _ love _ to, please don’t strip completely in a public place…'

'But… I don’t like how it feels… between my legs...'

Ryo groaned painfully. Why would he phrase it in a way that worked on his imagination way too much? Riku stopped struggling so Ryo let go of his hands, but he kept watching him closely to prevent him from other impulse actions. As he looked at the sea next to them, he got an idea.

'Let’s wash up in a shower, shall we? I will help you remove the sand~'

In a very hands-on way, of course~ He congratulated himself on earning good guy points as he embraced Riku with an arm to help him walk. His heart was pounding like crazy. They couldn’t follow them into the shower, right?

Except, Ryo also couldn’t follow Riku into the shower. The boy broke free from his supporting arms and slammed the door in front of his face, leaving him absolutely heartbroken and devastated. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he dejectedly walked into a separate cabin to wash himself.

It was so unfair! The destiny tempted him with a promise of a wonderful time in the shower and then took it away! Unfair! Terrible! Ryo was sobbing! However, he couldn’t force his way in so he could only accept it… He also got some sand on himself, courtesy of sitting on the beach, so he pulled off the swimming trunks and turned on the water. One should shower before swimming anyway so he could go for a short swim later. Of course, only if Riku sobered up and joined him… Deafened by the water, he didn’t hear the door opening. He almost screamed when something caught him, hugging him in the waist. Before he could yell for help, a soft whimper made him freeze. It couldn’t be. It absolutely couldn’t be. What strike of luck was it…?! The purest angel descended beside him, joining him in the shower! What blessing, what happiness! Riku’s delicate hands were roaming on his abdomen, as if he was searching for something. Ryo clenched his fists so hard he could feel the nails break the skin. He had to be careful, or Riku could run away...!

'R-Riku… Why have you-'

'I have to be with Tsukumo… Because it’s our date.'

His slurred words echoed in Ryo’s empty head. He never knew that a sentence could send his mind swimming. He carefully removed Riku’s hands, so he could turn around and take in the sight in front of him. This time, there was nothing on Riku, so he had full view. Holding the boy in a comfortable distance, he absorbed the soft glow of Riku’s wet skin, how flushed were his cheeks and his- Ahh, his little junior was so cute! Ryo wanted to touch that part of him so bad, so bad…! To hear Riku’s gasps and moans, to feel him tense as he tries to hold off the orgasm, ahhh! He was so busy imagining the things he would do to Riku given a chance he didn’t notice Riku’s gaze traveling downwards, to the place that was at the moment hard and red. Since Nanase didn’t try to move away, Ryo let him go. He didn’t expect what was coming at all. Faster than anyone could imagine a drunk person to be, Riku sank to his knees and looked up at Ryo, eyes slightly squinted because of the water flow.

'It hurts, right…? I will help...'

That was the last straw. Ryo could physically hear the last thread of his self control snapping. No one should look this good when kneeling near a dick. There was no reason to stop as well - they were alone, truly alone, and as protective as Idolish7 can be, they would never look for Riku in Ryo’s cabin. All his thoughts flew out the window as Riku gave the head a cautious lick. Ryo groaned, his hand automatically grasping Riku’s soft locks. He didn’t try to force the boy, just needed to ground himself a little. He could tell Nanase had no experience at all, the kitten licks and uncertain kisses were his way of stalling the actual thing. Ryo enjoyed it nonetheless, he had waited for this moment his entire life, what was waiting for a minute or two? All his patience was blown away though once Riku slowly put the head into his mouth and looked up, locking eyes with him. No one, no porn actor or model could rival Riku’s erotic face. It wasn’t his fault, really! His hips moved on their own, pushing into that warm mouth by themselves! Ryo couldn’t tell whether his eyes were watery because of the shower or tears. He could tell though that it was too much for the boy, yet he still tried to suck the length to the best of his abilities. He really wanted to be patient, to be careful and gentle and- It felt so good, too good, Ryo wanted to fuck his mouth so bad but he couldn’t risk hurting him. Instead, he pulled on Riku’s hair, trying to push him a little bit deeper with every bob of his head. Every look below him was sending his thoughts spiralling out of control. He was close, so close and wanted to warn Riku about it but as he sent Tsukumo another half lidded, erotic gaze Ryo came with a loud groan. Nanase made a panicked sound and tried to move away, but Ryo held him firmly in place, forcing him to accept the load he released. Another shiver went down his spine as he noticed that Riku didn’t spit it. The thought that a part of him became one with Riku was almost as intoxicating as everything that had just had transpired. Nanase looked dizzy and Ryo would feel guilty about it if not for the fact that the boy was hard as well, his dick pink and leaking onto the floor.

'Oh my, did that arouse you, Riku? Since you helped me, it’s only fair I help you, isn’t that right~'

He wouldn’t do anything bad after all! Riku couldn’t go out hard, it would be embarrassing, right? A part of him wanted to suck Riku off, just like he did, but that would be impractical as the boy kept kneeling on the floor. He doubted that in his drunken state he could stay upright for long enough. And so, Ryo kneeled in front of him and slowly stroked Riku’s dick with fingertips. The boy shuddered, a clear sign he enjoyed the attention. Ryo concentrated on touching the places that got the most vocal reaction out of Riku. Not only he got to watch him as Riku tried to buck his hips to meet Ryo’s hand, he could enjoy hearing his moans and gasps as well. Although he was spent, Ryo still could feel his own cock twitch at the sounds Riku made. Finally Riku tensed and clutching onto Ryo’s shoulders kept saying “please” and then… came. Ryo held his breath, absolutely stunned by the display in front of his eyes. Riku’s face as he reached pure bliss was something worthy of being immortalized on paintings, but Ryo would never let anyone beside him see it. He impulsively moved closer and gently kissed the red lips, the sensation sending his head swimming once again. Riku’s lips were soft, warm, sweet, wet, just perfect, absolutely perfect! He wanted to deepen it but the boy seemed to have another plan. He slumped forward and if not for the man catching him, he would’ve hit the floor. Ryo hurriedly turned off the water and checked Riku’s neck for pulse. As he was breathing and his heart was beating… Riku probably fell asleep. Once he realized this, Ryo laughed and hugged the boy tightly. Riku was so perfect...

'I can’t have you waking up naked though.'

Even so, Riku’s trunks got left in the other cabin and he himself couldn’t go there… Ryo eyed his own trunks and sighed. What people do for those they love.

Waking up, the first thing Riku did was grunt and curl up. His head was splitting and he was pretty sure he was dying. Determined to go back to sleep he turned to the other side when he felt something soft being put on him. Opening bleary eyes, Riku saw worried expressions of his idol friends who just tucked him in a thin blanket.

'You got us worried, Nanase-san…'

'Yeah, when he carried you out of there we were ready to throw hands, you know!'

'Did you make the water too warm, Rikkun? When I did it, I was sooo dizzy…'

'I always tell you to use moderate temperature, Tamaki-kun.'

'Jeez, I did it once! And it was bad! Stop being such a Sou-chan, Sou-chan!'

They kept arguing, making his headache worse, but Riku still smiled. He had no idea what happened but it was nice to see them after- Wait, after what? Forcing his brain cells to work, Riku remembered that he was at work… In a resort… With... 

'Oh no, where is President Tsukumo? I’m supposed to be on a date-'

'Don’t call it a date, please. It was just a promotional arrangement, nothing else.'

'Come on Iori, no one is gonna talk like that.'

Yamato fixed his classes and looked at Riku.

'That guy left after he carried you here.'

'Carried me?'

'Where does your memory end, Riku?'

'Uhh… I wanted to drink some juice and now I’m here.'

'Damn bastard…'

Riku sat up and immediately noticed something was off. Those swimming trucks were… the wrong size… Pulling the blanket aside he confirmed that indeed, those weren’t his own. For some reason though he felt like mentioning it would result in someone dying so he stayed quiet. Nagi smiled at him and handed him a glass with some milk based drink to help with his hangover. They explained to Riku everything that happened (as far as their knowledge went) and with better understanding, Riku felt even more embarrassed. It was supposed to be a dream date yet he went and got drunk… He had to find Tsukumo and apologize...

Meanwhile, Ryo was cursing his breath out. What kind of insufferable moron thought that this shithole was a good place to stay at?! Standing in a bathing robe with absolutely nothing beneath it wasn’t high on his to-do list, and the damn bastard that took his luggage went and lost it! Ryo forcefully bit his tongue before he said he “regrets coming here”. No, he absolutely had no regrets. Even so, in his head he already scripted a seven page long complaint about everything that went wrong with organizing this event. It got neat paragraphs and impressive vocabulary! What was he supposed to do? He left Riku behind and went to dress up in his room yet without clothes, he couldn’t go back down. They were wasting precious time left from his date! A knock on the door made his fury flare again. If it was another employee oh so sincerely apologizing then he would make sure their descendants in next three generations will still regret it- He aggresively opened the door just to be met with scared red eyes.

'Presi- O-Oh, I’m sor-'

'No no no, don’t be, don’t be!'

Riku looked so small and vulnerable. Involuntarily Ryo remembered the shower and what happened there. Suddenly seeing the boy left his throat dry.

'I just- I just wanted to apologize… Am I disturbing you…?'

'Never, my angel! It’s just that some idiots lost my luggage, I’m not mad at you.'

Riku’s mouth formed perfect O, making Ryo wonder how it would feel to stick his fingers in that warm, wet place. His mind was wandering towards dangerous regions so he fixed the robe and changed position.

'That’s terrible! Did you lose something important?'

'Nothing that cannot be retrieved, but I’m currently suffering from underdressing.'

Hearing his words, Riku blushed. Ryo’s heart sped up. He couldn’t possibly remember the shower? Right?! Riku looked at him with slightly teary eyes.

'It’s my fault… isn’t it… I’m so sorry, President Tsukumo...'

Ryo was for a second at a loss for words, but before he could protest, Riku caught his hands.

'Since it’s your date and I ruined it, please request something! I will do whatever I can!'

'Um...'

It was hard to think when Riku’s soft hands were holding his own. Delicate and warm, yet strong - that’s his beloved idol.

'Whatever, you say…?'

'Um, I can’t promise to do everything, Iori would scold me… But I will do my best!'

So there was a limit. Ryo sighed internally, crossing off the idea of encore of the shower scene. If asked any other time, he would immediately present his long list of wishes for Riku to fulfill, yet when faced by the idol, he couldn’t come up with a single thing. After a long while he squeezed Riku’s hands and smiled at him.

'Then… can you call me by my name?'

'Eh?'

'Name. I got one, at least I did last time I checked!'

'R-Right…! Ummm… Then, is Ryo-san alright?'

Ryo’s heart stopped for a second. Who would’ve thought that this cursed name bestowed upon him by his miserable parents would bring him one day so much joy? To hear it said by that beloved voice, what happiness it is!

'Yes. Yes! Please do call me that from now on~'

'O-Oh, okay! Is it really alright…?'

'Absolutely!'

Riku smiled brightly. They stood like this for a moment before Ryo let go of those warm hands.

'Well then… Once they bring me some spare clothes, shall we continue our date?'

'Yes!'

***

Ryo wiped a single tear flowing down his cheek. Eris squinted at the sight, it was impossible that work documents made him cry, so he must’ve been slacking off again.

'President, what are you reading?'

'Ah, Eri-chan! People write such wonderful pieces of work! Did you know there is an entire site dedicated to fanwork, where some fans write fanfiction? And everyone can post there?!'

This was headed in a dangerous direction. She didn’t ask for any details, but that was unnecessary. Ryo provided them himself.

'The little thing I wrote is so good I just had to reread it! And someone even commented! Ahh, I want to show it to Riku…'

It was more safe to leave the man to his fantasies. Eris took the finished documents and exited the office, hoping that the poor boy would never read her boss’ wonderful crafts.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know - Eris is Ryo's secretary. She appears in another fic of our's - The False Mirror.


End file.
